Love Story
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Qué demonios son estas ¿hormigas?¿mariposas?¿larvas? que le hacen cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que su mirada se posa en Draco Malfoy... ¿Requerirá una visita a la enfermería y desparasitación? 'Para enamorarse, sólo se necesita ser bruto con ganas'


**Disclaimer:** Personajes propiedad de JK Rowling (hasta donde el cannon alcance sus fronteras)

* * *

Originalmente, un fic largo, que he decidido convertir a uno menos largo y tal vez, un poquito más raro. Ojalá lo disfruten, tanto los cambios, como si es la primera vez que lo leen. Mil gracias.

* * *

...

...

**.**

**"LARVAS, VOLCANES, EL ESPEJO Y UN GATO"**

**.**

...

...

.

**1.**

El fin del mundo se pronostica con catarro.

Y de eso, Hermione Granger, está completamente segura.

Estornuda tres veces más.

Y con la ropa empapada, el cabello enmarañado, y un pergamino arrugado en la mano derecha, la Gryffindor jura, con la imagen de Draco Malfoy ardiendo en las llamas del Tártaro subterráneo, que ella terminará lo que Lord Voldemort no pudo.

...

Y así comienza.

...

**2.**

Muy bien, el cabrón la tiene hasta el _gorro_.

Y de acuerdo, las innumerables horas de lectura filosófica la han proveído de un lenguaje muchísimo más culto, y de adjetivos menos, _coloridos._

Pero al parecer, Draco Malfoy tiene un efecto peculiar sobre ella, que la hace ver estrellitas, escupir fuego, asemejar al Expreso Polar con las orejas y soltar palabrotas.

_¡¿Quién demonios, en este prosaico y retorcido universo, podría entender esas señales suyas?!_

Hermione entiende que, como mujer, tiene la tendencia genética a predisponerse demasiado…

Tal vez, ni siquiera es a ella a la que está viendo el Slytherin, y en su lugar, un pájaro mensajero o una diminuta mosca hicieron que él girara su cabeza en la dirección donde está ella.

¡Pero con un _reverendo _carajo!

Ella no le pide mucho a la vida.

Una familia sana, amigos felices, un internado en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y sobre todas las cosas, un Draco Malfoy _normal._

Solo… _normal._

Que la ignore, o mínimo, mate con una mirada de hielo. La insulte, desprecie, o critique de pies a cabeza.

Ya saben, un Draco Malfoy _normal. _

Y no en su lugar, un idiota que sonríe como soberano imbécil, con esos dientes tan blancos que la dejan prácticamente ciega.

Por supuesto, cuando todos estos acontecimientos tienen lugar, ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está pasando.

Y no es para culparla.

Es decir, ¿el ególatra de Draco Malfoy le estaba sonriendo a _ella?_

No es como para creerlo…

¿Será posible?

La castaña voltea a todos lados, buscando a la verdadera dueña de esa sonrisa, que, si no fuera del maldito hurón, _tal vez,_ le gelatinizaría las piernas.

Pero nada… nadita.

Ni un alma.

Solo los dos en ese estúpido pasillo, que de verdad, con la población demográfica que se carga Hogwarts, es _jodidamente imposible _que esté tan desierto como está en esos precisos momentos.

_Merlín y sus apóstoles redentados_…

Ponerse nerviosa es la peor táctica defensiva, y que la mano derecha le esté temblando tampoco es una señal muy buena.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Tiene que controlarse!

Justo cuando necesita un calmante, o una buena contusión cerebral, las cosas no parecen ir a su favor y este _estúpido_ hormigueo en su estómago anda complicando las jodidas cosas.

¿Qué _mierda _está sucediendo?

El cabrón sigue ahí sonriendo como… como…

¡Merlín, que se está acercando!

¡Retirada! Vocifera su médula oblongada.

¡Retirada!

Pero la sinapsis no alcanza su potencial de acción y el hurón sigue acercándose y las _jodidas_ piernas no le responden.

Lo tiene a menos de dos metros y con la distancia reduciéndose a un ritmo horrorosamente grande.

¡Retirada!

Y justo, cuando es menos de un metro y su corteza olfatoria es capaz de percibir ese olor tan…_ masculino_…

Sus piernas ¡por fin! despiertan del letargo.

Huir es la más vergonzosa estrategia Gryffindoriana alguna vez conocida.

Pero cuando la castaña está segura y salvaguardada en el aula de Pociones, justo antes de que la campana suene, la verdad es que le importa muy poco qué tan Gryffindor se comportó hacía unos momentos.

… '_Dimensión desconocida' _es el único término que se le viene a la mente durante el resto de la clase.

(y del día)

...

**3.**

Después de mucho meditarlo, Hermione Granger ha decidido salvaguardar el _traumático episodio,_ en algún cajón de su brillante mente, con la esperanza de que no salga durante las clases (proveyéndola de una garrafal distracción) ni durante el resto de su vida, honestamente.

Y no que esté prestando mucha atención a la escena que se está desarrollando frente a ella, en los jardines de su mágico colegio, una tarde calurosa de un caprichoso Abril.

Pero resulta imposible ignorar esos aires de supuesta grandeza, venidos de un engreído rubio, que reparte insultos a diestra y siniestra a quien se le cruce por frente.

Es tan… _tan_… idiota.

Insano tripastélido cabreado (original insulto, ¿eh?)

De verdad… ¿no puede dejar en paz a la gente?

¡Ni siquiera le han hecho nada y él ya los está agrediendo!

Cabrón… eso lo que es… un maldito _cabrón._

Y ella es prefecta, y _permio anual, _y es su responsabilidad ir ahí, plantarle cara, ponerlo en su lugar y joderle la existencia hasta que le salgan canas o una úlcera en el trasero (lo que venga primero)

Pero Merlín, que algo extraño está pasando, y no está muy segura de _qué demonios_ son estas… ¿hormigas? ¿mariposas? ¿larvas? que le hacen cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que su mirada se posa en Draco Malfoy.

¿Requerirá una visita a la enfermería y desparasitación?

Cuando el sujeto se da cuenta que ella lo observa, su mirada adquiere un brillo de orgullo y dirige su total atención hacia ella.

Lo que le faltaba…

_-¿Se te perdió algo, Granger?-_

_Mi salud mental, me temo…_

_-Si… mis ganas de comer… porque después de verte me dio mucho asco- _le contesta cabreada.

¿Por qué?

No está muy segura.

Se auto convencerá más tarde que es porque el hurón es un abusador de menores y el síndrome premenstrual está tocando la puerta.

Y él, como respuesta, sonríe de nuevo y ¡le guiña un ojo!

¡Ah no!

¡Eso si que no!

¡Eso no se lo va a permitir!

¿Con qué derecho?

¿Acaso ella le ha dado el pie… o la mano… o… cualquier otra anatómica parte de su cuerpo para que él cometa esas _barbaridades?_

El instinto asesino resurge entre cenizas de años de terapia, reprimenda social y clases de moral y ética, como un toro bufando por la trompa y el torero haciéndose del baño en los pantalones…

¿Con qué _puto_ derecho?

Furibunda, le dedica una de esas miradas que prometen tortura.

Se levanta digna (o al menos, todo lo digna que se puede cuando te quedas sin contestaciones homo-sápidamente inteligentes) y emprende la marcha.

Draco Malfoy es un reverendo _c__abrón…_

_Y ella una soberana tonta por dejarse afectar de esta manera._

...

**4.**

No está segura por qué últimamente voltea a verle tan seguido… se auto persuade, diciendo que lo hace para recordarse quién realmente es Draco Malfoy.

Y el hurón podrá ser premio anual (Merlín sabe qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de la directora McGonagall cuando decidió eso) y podrá ser un ex mortífago redimido, estudiante modelo y capitán de _**Quidditch.**_

Pero no deja de ser un egocéntrico, vanidoso, grosero, elitista, narcisista, abusador, niñito de mami e idiota serpiente.

Y por más que concentra la mirada, enfoca la pupila y reajusta la posición de su cabeza, no logra entender qué demonios le pasa a Draco Malfoy (y qué _mierda_ le pasa a ella con él)

¡Y por supuesto que lo aborrece hasta puntos inimaginables de su alterada consciencia!

Pero de verdad que no entiende qué _mierda_ está sucediendo.

_Tonto hurón pálido rabioso, _gruñe por lo bajo.

Y de nuevo, como si el absurdo destino estuviese empeñado en joderle la vida y reírse en su cara, Draco Malfoy se da cuenta que ella lo está observando.

¡Bendita suerte la suya!

Se reprime y auto insulta innumerables veces.

¿Hasta cuándo va a aprender que no es sano para su frágil paz espiritual, quedársele viendo a Draco Malfoy?

Aire es lo que necesita (o lo que tiene en el cerebro)

Y sin más, emprende valientemente la huída.

...

**5.**

Es sábado al medio día, ya ha terminado todos sus deberes (de esta y la siguiente semana), Ron anda de pulgas y Harry sin ellas, así que lo más natural es llevarase un tomo de kilo y medio a la banca junto al lago y disfrutar de una lectura ligera.

Y de verdad que no está muy segura qué crimen cometió en otra vida, o si eso de la mala suerte también aplica con gatos gruñones y pelaje anaranjado, pero que justamente, Draco Malfoy, de todos los seres habidos y por haber, en este inmenso y expandible universo, sea la única persona en los alrededores es…

Merlín, que ha de ser el espejo que rompió cuando tenía siete y la mala suerte vino a aparecerse hasta ahorita.

Patearía el aíre, imaginando que es su lampiño trasero, pero está segura que va a verse un poco desquiciada e infantil, así que hace su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo desde la lejanía.

_-Estúpido Malfoy_- masculle entre dientes.

_-¿Me hablabas Granger?-_

_¡¿Pero qué …?!_

¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí tan pronto?

_-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?, ¿No tienes alguna noviecita con quién matar el tiempo?-_

No quiso sonar tan… enojada. Pero es verdad universal que el rubio colecciona citas como un deportista colecciona trofeos, y que las lleve a su sala común de premios anuales _justamente _cuando sabe que está ella presente…

Y el muy idiota empieza a reírse en su cara.

_-No tengo novias, Granger, no me interesan para nada formal…- _

Y a ella eso le importa porque…

¡Y estas estúpidas larvas! ¿Por qué se retuercen justamente _ahorita_?

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celosa, Granger?-_ continúa sonriente.

¿De verdad este sujeto, con aires de grandeza desinflada, está sugiriendo que ella… que ella… que ella está… _celosa_?

_-En tus sueños, Malfoy-_

_-Me temo que no Granger, estoy bien despierto-_

Le sonríe de nuevo con esa estúpida mueca.

_Estúpidos espejos y estúpidos gatos._

_-Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-_ le chilla casi al punto de la histeria.

_-Nada en especial, sólo quería verte-_

_-¿Eh?- _

Eso… ¿cómo?

_-Verte_- le reconfirma, descartando la idea de que su oído interno ha sufrido algún daño irreparable que la hace distorsionar los sonidos, convirtiéndolos en oraciones claramente idiotas.

_-¿Y para qué?-_

_-Nada más… me gusta verte enojada-_

Y con esa _puta_ sonrisa aún más grande, el bendito toro pasa a ser una estampida, y las larvas ya no son larvas, y parece un volcán haciendo erupción.

_-Que te den, Malfoy_- y cuando lo gruñe, parece la voz de mujer posesionada por un demonio compungido.

Y sin más, lo tiene de repente tan cerca, que cualquier pensamiento medianamente coherente se va volando del susto, dejándola desprovista y desconcertada.

_-Malfoy_- titubea-_ ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Ya te dije… verte-_

Ya no es un volcán, sino un maldito meteorito aniquilando la tierra.

_-Ah… pues yo…-_

Y la besa.

Suave, firme, directo.

Sin lengua. Solo labios apretados y ojos muy, muy abiertos (los de ella)

La sensación es como de cohete despegando a la luna o alguien cayendo de la escoba desde los quince metros de altura.

Y de repente, ya no hay nada.

No más labios, olor varonil, sabor salado.

Draco Malfoy camina hacia el castillo, con una parsimonia inhumana y pasos agigantados.

Hermione toca sus labios calientes, con dos dedos temblorosos y el aliento entrecortado.

Y sacando a la pensadora en ella, intenta digerir la situación.

Asimilarla…

Entenderla…

Descifrarla…

¡Y Merlín!, por fin reacciona.

¡Ese fue su _p.r.i.m.e.r_ beso!

_Jodido Draco Malfoy cabrón…_

...

* * *

.

¿Qué opinan?

¿Mejor o peor?

¿Lo continúo o de plano, renuncio humildemente a la 'comedia'?

Con cariño

_Sari_


End file.
